


Original Works

by Rebelrewriter



Category: Original Work
Genre: Do not repost
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:33:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24486685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebelrewriter/pseuds/Rebelrewriter
Summary: Just a collection of original poems and stories.
Kudos: 1





	1. Someone Else’s Reality

It all started when I woke up on the ceiling, confused and more than a little scared. I decided to jump onto the floor as far from my bed as I could, in case the bed fell when I did. I prepared to jump but as soon as I swung my legs over the sides of the bed, I was suddenly standing on the floor without ever haven fallen. I backed away from my bed a little, which was still situated on the ceiling.

"Kata, sweetie, are you up?" My mom stuck her head through the door.

"Oh, you aren't even dressed yet." She scolded even though I was dressed and she was still in her pajamas. "Hurry up and get ready for school. I made dinner." Dinner? Mom left before I could question her.

I changed into my favorite pair of pajamas, the ones I had been wearing last night when everything had still been normal. I even put on a pair of slippers instead of sneakers. Part of me hoped that my mom would say something about being in my pajamas. I mean, maybe I was mistaken about changing into my pajamas last night and when she said to get dressed she meant to change into a clean outfit. Maybe she made a mistake when she said dinner instead of breakfast. We all make those mistakes, right? Then again, she didn't seem to notice my bed which hadn't moved from it's position since I got up. How could she not notice that?

When I arrived in the dining room for breakfast or dinner or whatever meal it was on this mixed up day, my mom didn't say anything about my pajamas. Also, she was making upside-down pizza, my favorite but something we would normally eat at dinner. Also my beta fish Jessie had grown to the size of a coffee table and was 'swimming' in the air while meowing. My mother told me to fill Jessie's food bowl. There was no water bowl because apparently in whatever reality this was, fish drank air. After "dinner" my mother rushed me out the door, telling me to hurry up for school.

I would say that it was normal outside but my version of normal didn't include a lavender sky lit by the moon as brightly as the sun usually did, our yard being carpeted by flowers while grass grew in our garden, or pavement that was as springy as rubber. I found these features rather beautiful and interesting, but still they were just wrong. I was afraid that gravity might quit at any moment like it did for my bed and I would float into space or would come back after I was high up in the sky and I would go splat. Both of these scenarios seemed like legitimate concerns on a day like this.

I walked to school with my classmates whom lived in the same cul-de-sac I did. It was an advanced class so there were fewer kids than others. We were close, partly due having been in the same class since the first grade and partly because we had been next door neighbors since birth. Clara and Chris were twins whom were identical physically but complete opposites mentally. Tashi was a leader of sorts, who everyone respected even if they didn't like her. Selene was quiet around those he didn't know well but was very open around people he was comfortable with. Caden was smart, even for our class, and was very innovative. Seth kept us all grounded when things became overwhelming, and his best friend Xander was a real morale booster. Jana couldn't walk but was more capable on two wheels than most people were on two feet. We were a diverse group with an even more diverse skill set and I felt more at home with them than I did even with my biological family.

I was relieved to learn that my classmates had noticed the weirdness as much as I did. We discussed this on our way to school. "How come adults never seem to notice when something is going on?" asked Tashi, sounding almost like a complaint. "It's not just the adults." pointed out Seth. "My younger brother didn't seem to notice anything weird either." "Which is even more ridiculous," criticized Clara. "The sky is purple and the flower by my bedside barked at me. How do not notice that?" None of us had an answer to that.

When we arrived at class our teacher Mr. Malone, was strangely late. Mr. Malone was never late and that worried me more than the war between the pens and pencils currently being waged in the back of the room. We mostly huddled in the front of the room, not saying anything or having anything to say.

We became disturbed enough that we did not want to talk about the strangeness of the day.

"I think the pencils are using different colored grips to indicate rank." Tashi said, writing down her observation in her notebook with a crayon, which, oddly enough, were the only writing utensils not to come to life. In an attempt to stave off boredom we had begun observing the Pen and Pencil War. We became invested enough that we didn't notice our teacher arrive almost three hours late.

"Sorry, I'm late." Mr. Malone said in a tone that suggested he didn't care. My friends and I exchanged glances. Mr. Malone was very bombastic and energetic. He could make any topic seem interesting. His attitude was, by far, the most disturbing part of our day. He plopped down a container holding small sacks on his desk.

"Today you will each take a sack and go home. I have a lot of stuff to catch up on. Like sleep." He said. I raised my hand. He gave me a sideways glance which I took as a sign to continue.

"What are we supposed to do with the things in the sacks?" I asked. He pulled his hat over his eyes. I didn't even notice he was wearing a hat before.

"You're all smart kids. You can figure it out." None of us moved, we were all too shocked by our teacher's behavior to react.

"Take a bag. Go home. Now." Mr. Malone said, starting to become frustrated. We obeyed without another word.

We all congregated in Tashi's basement, which served as our usual clubhouse. None of our parents or other family members were home, even those that rarely went out such as my mother. Each of us had come home to a note on the table. 'Lunch is in the microwave. Don't forget to walk the fish. Love mom." Or something similar to that. We each took our 'lunch' and gathered together to discuss what was going on.

"Curiouser and curiouser." Selene said taking a bite out of one the ice cream sandwiches that served as his lunch. He invited us to each take one and we decided to split our lunches between us.

"Well put Alice, except none of us fell down a rabbit hole. At least I know I didn't." Xander added handing one of his brownies to Seth. Seth turned to hand one to Caden, but he was preoccupied fiddling with his little bag.

"Do you think that whatever is in these sacks could be a clue?" Caden asked. I doubted it. Everything in this mixed-up reality was weird. Even if the contents of the bags were a clue, how would we be able to tell? I told him so. Caden shrugged, acknowledging my point.

"Only one way to find out." Tashi said, pulling her bag from her backpack. I took mine from my pocket and everyone else followed suit.

Whatever I was expecting, it wasn't what I got. We each got a necklace, a coin sized medallion on a plain black cord with a magnetic clasp. My medallion featured a flaming feather. Everyone else had something different. Clara had flower with a heart in the middle. Chris's too had a heart but it instead appeared to be full of smaller hearts. Tashi's was a book, open with it pages apparently being flipped through. Selene's medallion featured what seemed to be an eclipse, although we couldn't tell if was supposed to be a lunar or solar eclipse. Caden's was door halfway open. Jana's depicted a a circle with a solid outline but was cracked and pitted in the middle. Xander's had what most likely was, a stuffed bear with it's arm in the process of being stitched back on. Seth had a coiled line with no clear meaning.

"If this is a clue, then I have about a thousand more questions." Jana said after we inspected our necklaces. She undid the clasp to put it on.

"Oh, don't." Seth cried out. "We don't know what these things are." Xander rolled his eyes at him.

"Come on Seth. What's the worst that could happen?" Xander asked. We all stared at him.

"Point taken." He admitted. Tashi stood up, revealing she had already put on her necklace. Xander and Jana placed theirs on as well and soon we all did.

What was I expecting? A sudden gust of cold wind? A feeling of electricity race down my spine? To suddenly end up in yet another world? I don't know but nothing seemed to happen. The medallion felt cold against my skin, but other than that I could forget I had it on. Tami's clock struck four. I could have sworn that time went by faster in this reality or it could be that the theory of relativity was a universal principle.

"I need to get home." I said standing up. "My mom wanted me to walk the fish." That suddenly sounded very weird. Thankfully, no one else was surprise by it. Clara stood up too. "Yeah and I need to feed my flower. Chris, I might need help. I think it bites." We all decided to go home, suddenly feeling worn out by the day's activities.

Walking Jesse was not an easy task (she kept trying to swim after the birds.) Around six my mom came home. We had cereal for dinner but I didn't feel hungry. I went to bed early that night. My bed was still on the ceiling. I don't know how I suddenly ended up on the ceiling nor did I care. My mom came in to see how I was feeling but I just told her I had a long day and needed to sleep. How was I suppose to tell my mom that reality was messed up and she didn't even know it? That night I dreamed of beta fish flying through lavender skies.

I woke up late the next morning, in my bed on the floor. Even more confused than the day before, I looked out my window. Blue skies and sunshine. I smelled pancakes cooking downstairs. I looked at the clock. Nine in the morning. I was late for school. No, I wasn't. It was late in June, summer break. I wasn't at school yesterday. It was a dream. I would change into shorts and a t-shirt. I would go downstairs and eat breakfast with my mom. I would go outside to play with my friends and tell them all about the dream I had.

I took my shirt off to get dressed I felt something cold touch my chest.

A silver coin-sized medallion on a black string with a flaming feather engraved on it.


	2. Pulling Strings

She cut and stitched; she lead me on a string,

She forced me to dance; a song I did not want to sing.

She teased me and used me; taunted and toyed,

She ripped out everything inside; filled me with a void.

I was in pain; suffered with every stroke,

No matter how I cried; it stopped only when I broke.

I cried as she laughed; when I screamed she was amused,

It was clear I was just a toy to be used.

They only found me because she had thrown me away,

She had grown bored so she placed me on display.

She was the one who told you how I died,

It hurt me so much; she laughed at how you cried.

She turned me into a puppet; with all the pain it brings,

But though I am a puppet I'm now pulling the strings.

You know why she killed me; She thought I was a waste of your time,

She told me you would be happier; she said to just resign.

I know that I'm your dear brother; I know what she said was fake,

She knew that too; but to hers first you had to break.

Yes it's true I hate her; she took me from you,

But I only ended her because you would have been hurt too.

I know you blamed yourself; but we both know this isn't true,

I love you so much; I know you know I do.

I know you are confused, but you have nothing to fear,

I'll stay with you as you fall asleep; when you wake I'll still be here.

I'm not angry; I just want us to stay together,

Please don't be scared; rest and soon we'll play forever.

Please don't fight; you know I hate to see you in pain,

Just close your eyes; you need never open them again.

Mom and dad were never there; you took charge of everything so I wouldn't have to,

You took such good care of me; sleep now and I will take good care of you.

That's right; let all the pain flow away,

You've earned a rest; I will guide your way.

Just sleep; we'll have so much fun when you wake,

Relax and stay still; there's a few things I need to take.

You are safe; you don't need to walk I'll carry you around.

You can still hear and see; I can hear you without making a sound.

You're scared? Why can't you speak or walk?

Don't be silly my dear brother; Everyone knows teddy bears can't talk.


	3. The Perfect Prison

It was the perfect prison, one with no bars

It was dark and cold with no sun, moon, or stars

Only one jailer, prisoner, and guard

Did their job well and their job was hard

It was a world of abstract with no definite shape

One way in and no escape

I was cast out and locked away

They were practically deaf, didn't care what I had to say

They cut me up and sized me down, fit me to the mold

No longer did I belong to me, I was bought and sold

I fit the mold and was painted gray

Didn't matter if someone listened, I had nothing to say

Nobody asked and nobody could see

That I was broken, least of all me

I was everybody and nobody too

Most were born that way but I was turned into

I was friends with everybody yet I had no friends

I had no beginning: they would make my ends

I was broken and beaten down

Yet I had no wish to turn around

I fit the mold, I couldn't move

Society ran everything, it just goes to prove

I lived where dogs didn't bark and cats didn't purr

I lived in dark and quiet... until I saw her

Just like me they tried to take her away

But she just laughed and continued her play

Then she saw me, as I was and could be

I begged her to help me break free.

I showed her my bars and I showed her my chain

She looked at me and knew I was in pain

She said to look my jailer in the face

And then I would know how to leave this place

When she left I was still lost

Then I decided freedom was worth any cost

I rattled my chains and banged on my bars

My jailer heard and came, she was never that far

I looked at her and said I wanted to be free

When she stared back I saw my jailer was me

That's when I knew no one stood in my way

I pushed past the guard having nothing to say

She went her way and I went mine

I devoted my life to showing others my find

They all left to afraid to come near

Yet I believe that I made a difference here

I traveled around and rang my voice

I let everyone know that they had a choice

It was the perfect prison, one with no bars

It was dark and cold: with no sun, moon, or stars

Only one jailer, prisoner, and guard

Did their job well and their job was hard

It was a world of abstract with no definite shape

One way in and I escaped


	4. Self Reflection

A looking glass

Cold and smooth

A face I do not know

A thousand faces

Not one of them my own

I know not my skin

But my soul is lit aflame

My heart so full

Should it burst

A shower of sparks

Flowers of flame

Words not spoken

Treasured in my earthly frame

Should I split

Not red but black

For the written word

Is what I define

A looking glass

Cold and smooth

A face I do not know

For it mirrors

A vessel

In my heart

I know me


	5. Drowned

You must not be from around here

If you ask why no one visits this lake

Long ago a family sailed across the water

Their son never again touched land

Except to be buried beneath the earth

An accident no one ever believed

The parents never again to see light

What does then have to do with now

And if no one comes then why am I here

They say on nights like this

When moonlight touches the water

That boy still sails without a boat

Alone across both the lake and the earth

It is true I know for certain

For you see that murdered boy is me


	6. City Girl’s Lullaby

Bzzzt says the street light, about to go out

Honk says the truck, places to go but nowhere to stay

Bong says the church bell, that always forgets the time

Whoosh says the wind, though streets like tunnels

Creak says the floorboards, settling for the night

Bark says the dog, to whom no one owns

Bang says the pipes, rusty and old

Zzzz says the city girl, as she falls asleep


	7. Life is a Story

Life is a story

Full of twists and turns

You never know what comes next

Loose ends aren't always tied

And we cannot help but wonder

What happens after the last page

A dull cover can conceal excitement and adventure

A beautiful cover hides the dull and poorly written

Full of questions and conflict

That can only be resolved if you turn the page

If you stop in the middle

Then there is no resolution

The conflict never ends

And you will always be left wondering

What would have happened

If you want a happy ending

You need to turn the page

And keep going until the end


	8. Love Me Anyway

I don't know what to say

You try to wash me away

You say that you love me

You just don't love the disease

You say you love me anyway

We sit and talk and we pray

for this all to just go away

Sometimes I just wish you could see

What you're trying to get rid of is me

When you say you love me anyway

You can't fix what isn't broke

You didn't listen when I spoke

I was feeling fine before you said I was sick

I'm trying to find a new me that will stick

So that you'll love me anyway

I can finally say I'm starting to get better

That's why I'm writing you this letter

Because it's not a disease

It's a part of me

And if you don't accept it

You can't say you love me anyway

I found people I wish you could meet

They're funny and really sweet

I love who they are and they love who I am

Not in spite of, but because of, understand?

You tried to change who I am

Because I didn't meet your demand

You never loved me anyway

I sorry I had to leave

I was losing myself like sand in a sieve

I could never find it with you around

Always trying to keep me down

I know that wasn't what you meant

You never understood your own intent

But if you understand and come around

You know where I'll be found

Because I still love you anyway


	9. A Minute to Midnight

A minute to midnight 

The dawn draws near

A cacophonous bell tolls

Ask not whom for

A minute to midnight

The dawn never comes

The sky glows gold, red, black

The sunrise is set

A minute to midnight

A bell chimes

Shaking the earth

Crashing down

Up in flames

A minute to midnight

To the deadliest hour

Erase past, present, and future

We live on the cusp

Just a minute to midnight


	10. Gesundheit

Three lines no rhyming  
Five seven five syllables  
I hate poetry


End file.
